This invention relates to a lightweight, non-inflatable flotation device for assisting a person engaged in natatorial activities or one engaged in aquatic therapy who might not otherwise be capable of performing such functions. The advantages of exercise performed in water are well-known. It alleviates much of the stress imposed on the exerciser's joints; increases the exerciser's caloric consumption as the body attempts to counter the cooling effect of the water; and finally, makes the exercising experience more pleasant.
Unfortunately, not all people are able to take advantage of the benefits that water exercise provides. Persons having a fear of water or those lacking the knowledge of swimming are restricted to shallow water, reducing the effectiveness of the exercise. Physically challenged individuals may lack the necessary dexterity, agility, or strength required to participate in the various water exercise activities. Therefore a need exists for equipment which allows more people to participate in water-related activities. The present invention fulfills that need by providing additional buoyancy to the extremities of a user, alleviating many of the problems discussed above.